


birthdays and i love yous

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [42]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthdays, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. You go first.” </p>
<p>Kagami inhaled again, to get his bearings, exhaled and said, “Happy Birthday, Kuroko.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthdays and i love yous

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back? hopefully, we'll see. this is a warm up prompt from tumblr. i'm hoping to start writing again. i hope you like this.

Kagami and Kuroko had been best friends since they were small. Taiga remembered fondly when they first met on the basketball court at their elementary school. Kuroko had been struggling to make a basket; Taiga was watching from the other side of the court while the other boy burst into tears when instead of the ball going into the net, it went into a yard across the school. Taiga had decided to take his ball that he was playing with across the court to show Kuroko how to make a basket. Kuroko’s small sobs ebbed out and turned into a bright smile that made Taiga’s heart _race_. 

It must have been then when Taiga fell in love with Kuroko, because ever since then he could not stop thinking about him. They did everything together.

It had been eleven years since then and Kuroko’s 16th birthday was coming up. 

Taiga was finally going to tell Kuroko how he felt about him, but everything had to be perfect and he was having a little bit of trouble with the preparations for Kuroko’s birthday.

~

“What do you mean Aomine isn’t coming?” Kagami yelled through the phone into Momoi’s ear on the other side. 

“It’s going to be fine, Kagamin. I’ll get that idiot to come, after all, Kuroko’s one of his friends.” She assured him with a low soft voice.

“Are you sure? I don’t even understand why he would say he wasn’t coming for Kuroko’s birthday.” Kagami wanted to say Aomine was an idiot through the phone but refrained from it, sighing instead. “Just make sure he shows up, I don’t want him making Kuroko cry again.” 

“I’ll get him to come, don’t worry.” Momoi said and then mentioned she had to go and swiftly hung up the phone with a goodbye to Kagami.

Kagami groaned, rubbing his temples as he set down his phone. Kagami was just glad he made the rest of the preparations for the party already and that everything else was done. All that was left was to have the party and finally tell Kuroko how he felt. He just hoped nothing would go wrong.

~

The week flew by terribly fast than Kagami was ready for. He had to pick up Kuroko from his grandma’s house and Kagami was getting anxious. 

By the time Kagami got to Kuroko’s grandma’s house, Kagami’s palms were sweating and he felt like he was breaking out in hives. He’d never been this nervous before and it freaked him out.  

He wasn’t going to tell Kuroko his feelings though until after the party when everyone else left. 

As soon he knocked on the door, he inhaled deeply and then exhaled, his nerves slowly leaving his body. When he looked up, it was to Kuroko’s bright blue eyes staring back at him with warmth. 

“Hi,” Kagami finally said, his eyes closed, a grin on his face while he scratched the back of his head.

“Hi, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko smiled softly. 

When Kagami went to open his mouth, Kuroko started to say something at the same time. 

“…ppy Birthday.” Kagami tried.

“’s good to see you.” Kuroko said and then they both looked at each other. 

“What?” Kagami said and then they both laughed. 

“I’m sorry, Kagami-kun. You go first.” 

Kagami inhaled again, to get his bearings, exhaled and said, “Happy Birthday, Kuroko.” 

He might actually be able to gather his courage to tell Kuroko everything. 

“Thank you.” 

~

By the time the party rolled around, people were starting to pile into Kagami’s apartment, one by one. Everyone was bustling with energy and excitement for the birthday boy. 

Kise clapped Kagami on the back, pushed him closer to him for a hug, “We should play basketball soon. What do you say?” 

Kagami looked almost defeated, but he knew somehow Kise would probably bring up the topic again unless he answered him now, so Kagami just nodded his head, which got a blinding grin in return from Kise.

Kise cheered, “You should bring Kuroko along with you, too.”

“I will.” 

After that, Kagami wandered off to look for Kuroko. He found him having an intense conversation with Midorima and Momoi while sitting at the Kotatsu. Aomine was off to the side rifling through Kagami’s magazines. 

Number 2 hopped up on Kuroko’s lap to get closer to the Kotatsu heat. Kagami found himself smiling at that, even though it was so little, it made him happy how comfortable Kuroko was. 

Kagami spaced out, admiring Kuroko, but came back to attention when Kuroko gazed back at him in concern. 

Kagami just shaked his head at Kuroko, reassuring Kuroko that nothing was wrong and then joined them at the table. He dug into the beef hotpot that was steaming over the table and began to eat. 

~

“Thank you for coming.” Kuroko said, waving at his friends that were leaving.  

“Of course, Happy Birthday.” Takao waved goodbye to Kuroko as he walked down the hallway of the apartment with Midorima. 

After the last person left, Kuroko shut the front door and looked around the apartment and all the party streamers and dishes piled up on top of all the tables. “We should clean this up.” Kuroko said. 

“No! It’s your birthday and you’re not doing anything,” Kagami promised him, “I, ugh, have something to tell you, just let me clean up all this and then we can talk.”

Kuroko stared back at Kagami with wide eyes in shock, “Okay, Kagami-kun,” before Kuroko could finish his train of thought, Number 2 walked over to Kuroko and barked at him, rubbing his body back against Kuroko’s legs. “You want some attention, Number 2?” 

Kuroko couldn’t help the smile that came over his face.

~

“Yes, It’s finally done.” Kagami muttered to himself quietly, putting the rest of the garbage bags off to the side to take out to the trash later. 

It was now or never, Kagami thought as he gathered up his strength and willpower, walking over to to where Kuroko was sitting snuggled up with Number 2. Kagami took a seat next to Kuroko. 

“There’s something i’ve been wanting to tell you for some time now,” Kagami trailed off, facing Kuroko, but looking down, nervous.

“I really like you.” Kagami tried again, a small laugh bubbling up in his throat from nerves.

“I like you, too, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko insisted. 

Kagami shook his head, “No, not just like, I mean, I really like you.”

Kuroko tilted his head in confusion. 

“It’s a more than friends kind of like.” Kagami finished, struggling to just say the important three words he wanted to say most.

“I love you too, Taiga.” Kuroko said as if it was the easiest thing in the world to say. It left Kagami speechless.

“Tetsuya…” was all Kagami could say in return.

“Say my name again, please.”

“Huh?” 

“My name,” Kuroko started, a lighting pink dusting his cheeks, “I like when you say my name. It sounds nice.”

The confidence Kagami felt at those words, flowed out in waves, “Well, I’ll just have to make sure to say it to every chance I get then now, won’t I?” 

“Kiss me, you idiot.” Kuroko smirked, grabbing Kagami’s t-shirt, pulling him closer to him and pressing his lips against Kagami’s. 

The one thing that went through Kuroko’s head at the very moment was, _finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> written for szczepter on tumblr. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated. :')


End file.
